officialbestiaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheikah
The Sheikah, also known as Shadow Folk are a mysterious and secretive tribe with pointed ears, red eyes and shadowy magic abilities. They are the chosen guardians of the goddess Hylia and later the protectors of the descendants of her mortal incarnation, the Royal Family of Hyrule. They are also the founders of Kakariko Village, which would become one of the main settlements of Hyrule. Ecology Description The Sheikah are a humanoid race, bearing great resemblance to the Hylian race in both appearance and magical capacity. Sheikah are known for their distinctive red eyes and pointed ears, though they share the latter with the Hylians. Despite physical similarities, the true relationship between the Sheikah and Hylian race is unknown. For example, the alter ego of Princess Zelda is a Sheikah named Sheik, who possesses both the red eyes and pointed ears that are exclusive to the Sheikah race. On the other hand, Zelda does wear a robe displaying the Sheikah Eye Symbol in Twilight Princess and even possesses the mark on her shoulder of her gowns as well. Culture The Sheikah were originally chosen by the goddess Hylia to serve as guardians and have been highly devoted to the Royal Family of Hyrule, her descendants, since the inception of the tribe. Various incarnations of Princess Zelda are often protected by different Sheikah women who share the name of Impa. Several examples of this behaviour include Impa's steadfast shielding and protection of Hylia, reborn as the mortal Zelda in Skyward Sword, persuading the princess to return to Hyrule Castle for her own safety in either Oracles of Seasons or Oracles of Ages, and protecting her from the clutches of Ganondorf in Ocarina of Time. Symbol it is explained that the Eye Symbol was once represented as a single eye without a tear, similar to the symbol seen in A Link to the Past. This changed when, long ago, an act of betrayal on the part of the Royal Family of Hyrule occurred, resulting in the banishment of the Sheikah tribe from the kingdom of Hyrule for a long time. To commemorate this event, the tear was added to symbolize the great sorrow felt by the tribe, which was sworn to protect the Royal Family. It states that pierced ears were a traditional Sheikah rite of passage for young males. However, as the tear was included as a design on Impa's cheek and clothing in Skyward Sword, set prior to the creation of the Royal Family. Artifacts The Sheikah were noted to have been very capable craftsmen and magical inventors. They had an affinity for powers related to the element of shadows (hence their tribe's nickname) and thus showed an aptitude for developing tools that could help the wielder see through illusions or learn secrets that may not seem apparent to the user. The Sheikah also had the ability to use magic to improve their stealth skills, such as their ability to vanish in a bright flash of light without a trace. Legends In more than one instance, there have been legends passed down by the Sheikah tribe that have been discussed in different events ranging from Ocarina of Time to Twilight Princess. Two of these three legends are featured in Ocarina of Time, one featuring the prophecy of the Hero of Time and his quest to find the Sages that dwell in the five temples scattered across Hyrule, and the other being a previously unknown legend of the Triforce and the Sacred Realm that explained what became of both after Ganondorf penetrated the Sacred Realm's defenses. The third legend of the Sheikah tribe is featured in Twilight Princess, speaking of a race of sky beings known as the Oocca and telling of their civilization and the role they play in Hyrule's history. History Unified Timeline One member of the Sheikah tribe, Impa, appears in Skyward Sword as both a young and old woman. She serves as a guardian to the reborn goddess and protects sacred relics at her bidding, aiding Zelda in her quest to defeat Demise. The familiar Eye Symbol is tattooed in red on her forehead, and her left eye is tattooed with the three white marks above and a white teardrop below in the form of the same symbol. She demonstrates powerful magical abilities while protecting Zelda from Ghirahim, an intimate knowledge of the goddess's design, and was associated with the goddess before she relinquished her immortal form. She also demonstrates the Sheikah's ability to live for impressive lengths of time, having lived herself during the time of Hylia and surviving until the events of Skyward Sword. Child Timeline Ocarina of Time implies that the Sheikah were nearly wiped out defending the Royal Family of Hyrule during the Hyrulean Civil War. The primary member of the tribe featured is Impa, the tall, athletic female attendant and guardian of Princess Zelda. Impa is awakened as the game's Sage of Shadow, after Link defeats Bongo Bongo in the Shadow Temple late into his adult quest. Likewise, Sheik, Princess Zelda disguised as a Sheikah, is also featured; Sheik assists the Hero of Time in locating each of the five temples located throughout Hyrule. Kakariko Village was once a Sheikah settlement before Impa, who was born and raised there, opened it to "the poor folk" of Hyrule. The Graveyard behind the village is the final resting place of the Sheikah and the location of the Shadow Temple. As the quest progresses, Link is given the opportunity to acquire a Sheikah relic, the Mask of Truth, a creation of the tribe that allows communication with Gossip Stones scattered about Hyrule. Each of these stones bears the Sheikah symbol and can whisper secrets to one possessing this mask. Another artifact, the Lens of Truth, is implied to be Sheikah in origin as well, as it is found deep in the Bottom of the Well that Impa sealed before the events of Ocarina of Time. To further establish Sheikah origin, the tool is shaped like the Sheikah Eye. Sheik, the only other Sheikah character in Ocarina of Time, plays a highly significant role as Link's guide during the entirety of his adult quest. Sheik tracks Link as he travels from dungeon to dungeon, teaching him warp songs on a lyre and pauses infrequently to inform Link of the magnitude of his trials ahead. Sheik is also well-versed in Hyrulean lore. Sheik, though revealed to be Princess Zelda in disguise at the finale of Ocarina of Time, displays the traditional Sheikah red eyes and an androgynous appearance, the latter of which is much unlike that of Impa. Twilight Princess depicts a new member of the Sheikah tribe: Impaz. Impaz is an old woman who resides in the forgotten Hidden Village and professes that her name is a homage to the town's founder. Madame Fanadi, a magical fortune-teller who bears the Sheikah Eye on her forehead along with the classical Sheikah facial features, is only implied to be part of the tribe. Several signs of Sheikah civilization appear in Twilight Princess, including the Wooden Statue bearing the Eye of the Sheikah as well as the many Howling Stones scattered about Hyrule. A sign over the entrance to the Hidden Village, when translated from Hylian, reads "Welcome to Old Kakariko", implying that the Hidden Village may have been the Kakariko Village featured in Ocarina of Time. This is supported by a statement made by Impaz, saying that the village was once home to the proud tribe that protected Hylian royalty. The Sheikah are implied to have been well-known amongst the Gorons of Death Mountain, who state that the tribe dwindled in the prolonged wars, as well as the Oocca. Curiously, the Sheikah symbol makes an appearance on the back of the robes worn by the imprisoned Princess Zelda at the game's beginning. In addition, when she is seen in her royal garb later, her shoulder pads also bear the Sheikah symbol, with blue gems serving as the eyes. It has also been noted that Luda, the daughter of Renado, bears a similar symbol on the back of her clothing. Downfall Timeline The Oracle series depicts Impa in a traditional, pet portly appearance, keeping the red eyes and pointed ears common to a Sheikah, though adding superhuman strength unlike any previous incarnation. Apart from Impa's presence, no other indicators of the Sheikah appear to be present in either of the games apart from a similar eye symbol that appears on the gown of Veran, the primary villain of Oracle of Ages. In both, Impa has been sent by Princess Zelda to retrieve Din, the Oracle of Seasons, and Nayru, the Oracle of Ages, from the lands of Holodrum and Labrynna. However, in Oracle of Ages, the lone Sheikah is possessed by Veran, and is used as a puppet to gain Link's trust and have him remove a barrier preventing her from reaching the Oracle of Ages. The descendant of Ocarina of Time's Impa, also named Impa appears as Zelda's maid in A Link Between Worlds. Impa is a Sage and also mentions that she is descended from a mostly extinct race. Adult Timeline In The Wind Waker, a modified version of their symbol makes a small appearance near the top of the Forsaken Fortress, where it can be seen hanging next to the door leading to Ganondorf's chamber. The symbol also appears as a feature of the Hero's Charm, a golden mask whose eyes both resemble the Sheikah Eye. An advanced version of the Gossip Stone is also seen in the game, the Pirate's Charm, which is said to have been made by King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule. In a direct reference to the Sheikah however, an image of Impa, the Sage of Shadow from Ocarina of Time, appears in one of the stained-glass windows of the chamber that is home to the Master Sword in the basement of Hyrule Castle. The orb above her image marks yet another appearance of the Eye of the Sheikah. Trivia (None) Category:Races Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures